


Silesian night

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Little drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, challenge prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Arthur, Fee and the night. Prompt 68 "Pillow fight"





	Silesian night

**Author's Note:**

> I have been doing some challenge prompts in twitter and maybe I will start posting them here.

Arthur entered his bedroom in Silesia's castle and was greet by a pillow that hit him in the face.

"Pillow fight!" he heard a voice shout.

Arthur sighed, " What are you doing here?"

Fee laughed and hugged one of the pillows she was on top, "We are married"

"Not yet" Arthur said while picking up the pillow and throw it to her.

" Well, I'm still your fianceé and the queen so I think I can be here"

Arthur didn't say anything he just sat next to her while she hugged him from the back.

"You are really annoying. Sometimes" Arthur said.

"And you really rude."

She pulled him onto the bed and she sat on top of him. She smiled, "I only wanted to be with you. Don't you like it?"

He lifted himself up and kissed her, "Yes, I like it. But the pillow was unnecessary. "

Fee laughed.


End file.
